I Think I'm in Love
by amniminry
Summary: males nulis summary, langsung aja deh.  semua cast disini hanya milik Tuhan dan mereka sendiri, juga keluarganya  aku hanya meminjam nama mereka, untuk keperluan cerita ini


**Annyeong, bertemu lagi dengan saya ^^ kkkk~**

**Kuharap kalian tidak bosan denganku, juga ceritaku yang suka gaje xD**

Cast : Cho Kyuhyun, Shin Neul Young 9nama korea author)

Other cast : Lee Sungmin, Jung Han Eul, Kang Hyo Ri, Lee Shin Rin, Kim Haemin, Kang Minhyuk, Alexander 'U-Kiss', Kim Ki Bum, Soo Joo Hyun

Genre : Romance (?), Drama

Warning : Maafkan saya jika dalam OS ini, terdapat bagian layaknya dalam drama *korban drama* hehehe.. Tenang aja, saya gak ambil alur dari drama-drama kok ^^ da peace ya, aku numpang eksis nih #plakk

Enjoy reading

Seorang gadis melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari sebuah mobil sport berwarna putih yang berhenti didepan sekolahnya.

"Oppa, gomawoyo_"_ kata gadis itu seraya membungkukkan badannya untuk melihat kedalam mobil ketika kaca mobil itu diturunkan

"Ne, nae dongsaeng. Oya, oppa tidak akan menjemputmu nanti" jawab kakaknya

"Araseo, See ya" kata gadis itu lagi sambil melambaikan tangannya ketika mobil itu beranjak pergi dari tempatnya

Setelah kakaknya pergi, gadis itu pun segera berjalan memasuki area sekolahnya. Ketika ia sedang berjalan memasuki area sekolahnya, seseorang menutup matanya dari belakang. Gadis itu pun mengangkat tangannya dan meletakkan tangannya diatas tangan orang itu untuk mengetahui siapa orang itu. Ketika ia menyadarinya, 'Deggg' jantungnya berdebar lebih cepat dari biasanya.

"Cho.. Kyuhyun sunbae_"_ kata gadis itu

"Hehehe.. Kau bisa menebaknya ya" kata seorang laki-laki tampan yang kini berada di hadapan gadis itu sambil tersenyum.

"Youngie, bagaimana liburanmu?" tanya Kyuhyun pada gadis didepannya itu

"Eh.. Eum, liburanku menyenangkan, bagaimana dengan sunbae?" tanya gadis yang bernama Shin Neul Young itu

"Aku? Cukup menyenangkan. Tapi aku bosan terus ada dirumah.." jawab Kyuhyun sambil berjalan diikuti oleh Neul Young

"Bisa kutebak, kau pasti menghabiskan liburanmu dengan main games.." kata Neul Young

"Hahaha.. Kau tau saja. Ah, mana kakakmu? Tidak bersamamu?" tanya Kyuhyun

"Oh, Hyo Ri eonnie. Biasa, dia berangkat sama kekasihnya, Mingie oppa , Sungguh iri" keluh Neul Young

"Hei, kau itu masih kecil tau" ledek Kyuhyun, kemudian dia menoleh kearah Neul Young dan mendapati gadis itu memajukan bibirnya. "Hehehe.. Jelek tuh" kata Kyuhyun sambil mencubit pipi kanan Neul Young dan kemudian pergi berlalu

Setelah kepergian Kyuhyun, Neul Young merasa pipinya sudah sangat panas karena kelakuan Kyuhyun tadi. "Pabo, Neul Young" gumamnya. Kemudian, Neul Young pun segera menuju kelasnya.

Setelah mengantarkan Neul Young, Sungmin pun segera pergi menuju rumah Jung Han Eul, tunangannya. Hari ini mereka berencana akan pergi ke sebuah butik untuk mencari pakaian pengantin yang akan mereka gunakan pada persta pernikahan mereka 1 bulan yang akan datang.

'Ting Tong..' Tak lama kemudian, Han Eul keluar untuk membukakan pintu

"Ah, Sungmin. Kau sudah datang. Kenapa pagi sekali?" tanya Han Eul

Sungmin pun mencium kening Han Eul dengan lembut. "Tidak apa, aku hanya tidak sabar untuk melihatmu memakai gaun yang cantik" katanya

"Jadi, lebih cantik gaun pengantin dari pada aku?" tanya Han Eul

"Aniyo, You're the one for me" kata Sungmin yang kemudian masuk kedalam rumah bersama Han Eul

"Yah, Neul Young! Kenapa kamu gak menyatakan perasaanmu aja sama Kyu sunbae?" kata Haemin, yang merupakan sahabat Neul Young ketika mereka sedang berada di atap sekolah

"Huuh, kamu ini. Malu tau, masa aku duluan yang bilang aku suka sama dia" jawab Neul Young

"Nanti kalau Kyuhyun sunbae sudah ada yang punya, bagaimana?" tanya Haemin lagi

Neul Young hanya diam, "Lalu harus bagaimana?"

"Kirim surat aja, you're being a secret admirer" kata Haemin sambil tersenyum

"Ihh.. Aku bukan orang yang romantis tau.." keluh Neul Young

"Biarin aja. Kamu Cuma perlu nulis apa yang mau kamu katakan dengannya. Lalu kamu simpan dilokernya setelah dia pulang sekolah"

Setelah mendengar perkataan Haemin, diam-diam, Neul Young mempertimbangkan saran dari sahabatnya itu

**Setelah bel pulang sekolah dibunyikan**

"Young!" panggil seorang gadis yang merupakan kakak perempuannya

"Eonnie.." kata Neul Young membalas panggilan kakaknya itu. Ternyata dibelakang kakaknya ada Minhyuk, sang kekasih. "Annyeong, Mingie oppa"

"Annyeong, Young. Bagaimana kabarmu?" tanya Minhyuk sambil tersenyum

"Aku baik, oppa bagaimana?" tanya Neul Young kembali

"Yeah, fine too. Ayo, kita pulang. Young, ayo masuk mobilku" ajak Minhyuk yang kemudian berjalan kearah mobilnya diikuti oleh Hyo Ri yang menggandeng tangan Minhyuk

'Aaa~ Oppa, eonnie.. Kalian beruntung sekali, mereka sangat mencintai kalian' gumam Neul Young dalam hati

Setelah mereka bertiga memasuki mobil, Minhyuk pun segera menancap gas pergi dari sekolah itu

Sesampainya dirumah, Neul Young masih memikirkan perkataan Haemin tadi. Kelihatannya ia sangat mendalami pikirannya, sampai tak menyadari kalau Hyo Ri sudah masuk kekamarnya.

"Ehm... Mikirin siapa nih?" kata Hyo Ri dengan nada menggoda

Neul Youn pun menoleh dan mendapati kakaknya sedang tersenyum senyum menatapnya

"Ah, ani. Eonnie sejak kapan ada disini?" tanya Neul Young

"10 menit yang lalu. Hei, dengarkan aku. Aku sudah tau kamu lagi memikirkan apa. Pasti sang pujaan hati, iya kan?" tebak Hyo Ri

Wajah Neul Young pun sedikit merona mendengarnya dan kemudian mengangguk

"Aish, si kecil ini lagi mad in love" goda Hyo Ri sambil mencubit pipi Neul Young. "Utarakan saja padanya"

"Aih, eonnie.. Aku ini perempuan, malu tau.." elak Neul Young. "Tapi.. Eonnie, bagaimana menurutmu kalau aku jadi secret admirernya Kui Xian oppa?"

"Kupikir tak ada salahnya. Coba aja kamu lakukan, kalau dia merespon positif, lanjutkan! Hehehe.." kata Hyo Ri

"Araseo, eonnie pergi sana. Aku mau tidur" kata Neul Young setengah mengusir

"Ih, ini anak. Ya, ya, eonnie keluar. Tapi inget, aku aduin ini sama Ming oppa.." kata Hyo Ri yang kemudian segera berlari keluar dari kamar adiknya itu

"Eonnie!"

Pagi ini, Kyuhyun terkejut ketika mendapati sebuah surat ada didalam lokernya.

_Kau yang membuat hariku lebih indah_

_Kau yang selalu membuat jantungku berdetak lebih cepat_

_Mengapa ini terjadi padaku?_

_Aku pun tak tahu mengapa_

_Pesona dirimu yang terpancar_

_Membuat diriku terpesona denganmu_

_Membuat diri ini, merasakan apa yang dinamakan jatuh cinta_

Kyuhyun terkejut membacanya, baru kali ini ada yang mengiriminya sebuah surat seperti ini.

"Siapa yang mengirimiku surat ini?" gumam Kyuhyun dalam hati

Dari kejauhan, Neul Young bersama dengan Haemin yang melihatnya hanya tersenyum

"Tuh kan, coba deh kamu kirim lagi. Siapa tau lama kelamaan dia jadi penasaran terus bales surat kamu, terus minta ketemuan, terus kalian pacaran, terus..."

"Stooppp.. Haemin, jangan menghayal yang berlebihan" keluh Neul Young

"Yeh, perkataan itu sebuah doa. Kamu didoain gitu gak mau" kata Haemin

"Dari pada ngomongin itu, lihat tuh, siapa yang dateng kesini.." kata Neul Young ketika melihat Xander berjalan menghampiri mereka

Senyum Haemin pun mengembang ketika melihat Xander, "Annyeong.." sapa Xander

"Annyeong.." sapa Neul Young. "Eum, lebih baik kutinggalkan kalian yah. Aku ada urusan, hehehe... Dadah..!"

Neul Young pun berlari kecil sambil tersenyum ketika meninggalkan sahabatnya itu. Ia pun memilih untuk pergi ke taman untuk menghabiskan waktu istirahatnya. Ia keluarkan iPhone dari sakunya dan memasukkan kabel earphone kedalam handphone-nya itu. Sambil menutup matanya, ia ikut bernyanyi kecil mengikuti alunan lagu yang didengarnya. Tiba-tiba, ada yang melepas earphone di sebelah kiri telinganya. Ia pun terperanjat kaget, dan menoleh kesampingnya. Ia mendapati Kyuhyun yang sedang tersenyum, lalu memasangkan earphone itu ketelinga kanannya. Neul Young yang melihatnya hanya terdiam, mendengarkan lagu yang tadi ia dengarkan lagi.

"Kamu suka lagu ini?" tanya Kyuhyun

"Ne.."

"Aku juga, i think i'm in love.."

Setelah itu, keduanya saling terdiam, menghayati lagu yang sedang mereka dengar. Tak berapa lama, Neul Young merasakan sesuatu yang berat jatuh dipundaknya. Ia menoleh, ternyata Kyuhyun tertidur.

"Hehehe.. Oppa, kenapa kamu tertidur" gumam Neul Young. Ia pun kemudian menyandarkan kepalanya diatas kepala Kyuhyun sambil menutup matanya

Hari demi hari terus berlalu, tiap hari Kyuhyun selalu mendapatkan surat di dalam lokernya. Ia pun semakin penasaran dengan si pengirim surat itu. Tadi pagi ia mendapatkan sebuah surat dan juga fotonya yang sedang tertawa lepas.

'Aku harus mencari tahunya' pikir Kyuhyun

Ketika ia hendak pergi kekelasnya, datanglah Seohyun menghampiri

"Annyeong, Kyuhyunnie" sapa Seohyun

"Ah, annyeong.." sapa Kyuhyun kembali

"Bagaimana, apa sepulang sekolah kita jadi latihan?" tanya Seohyun

"Ah, iya. Aku hampir saja lupa. Iya, aku tunggu ditaman sekolah" kata Kyuhyun

"Araseo, aku duluan ya" kata Seohyun sambil tersenyum dan kemudian pergi berlalu

**Setelah bel pulang sekolah**

Murid-murid sudah berhambur ke luar kelas. Mereka ingin sampai dirumah mereka secepatnya. Setelah sekolah sepi, Neul Young bersiap-siap pergi untuk meletakkan surat didalam loker Kyuhyun. Ketika ia ia berjalan melewati taman, tanpa sengaja ia melihat Kyuhyun dan Seohyun yang sedang duduk dibangku taman. Dari jauh, terlihat Kyuhyun yang mendekati wajah Seohyun. Tak mau melihatnya, Neul Young pun mengalihkan pandangannya dan berlari menjauh dari taman itu. Tanpa ia sadari, air mata jatuh dari matanya. Ia pun segera menghapusnya dan berjalan menuju gerbang sekolah.

"Young-ahh!" panggil seorang gadis

Neul Young pun mengangkat wajahnya dan mendapati kakak perempuannya sudah pulang dari Amerika

"Shin Rin eonnie.." kaget Neul Young

Ia pun segera menghampiri kakaknya itu. "Eonnie, kapan pulang dari Amerika?"

"Hehehe.. Baru saja aku sampai dan begitu mengingatmu dan Hyo Ri, aku langsung kesini. Sekarang ayo kita pulang. Eonniemu yang satu itu sudah pulang dengan kekasihnya" jelas Shin Rin

"Hehehe.. Eonnie, neomu bogoshipoyo.." kata Neul Young sambil memeluk kakaknya itu

"Nado, bogoshipoyo Young.." balas Shin Rin samil memeluk adiknya itu

Setelah melepaskan pelukannya, mereka pun memasuki mobil sport hitam yang ada di area parkir. Ketika memasuki mobil itu, Neul Young melihat laki-laki yang duduk disebelah kakaknya itu. Ia merasa pernah melihatnya. Dan benar, ketika laki-laki yang menggunakan topi itu mengangkat wajahnya, ia pun tentu saja mengenali laki-laki itu

"Bum oppa.." kata Neul Young girang

"Hey, Young-ah! What's up?" sapa Ki Bum sambil menoleh kebelakang dan memberikan senyumnya pada Neul Young

"I'm doing good, how about you?"

"Just like what you see now" jawab Ki Bum. "Ok, let's go home.."

Ki Bum pun menyalakan mesin mobilnya dan tak lama, mobil pun berjalan pergi dari tempat itu.

Setelah kejadian waktu itu, Neul Young memutuskan untuk berhenti mengirimi Kyuhyun surat. Dan sejak itu pula, Neul Young kelihatan menjaga jarak bila berada di dekat Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun pun menyadari perubahan itu. Ia heran, mengapa Neul Young berubah seperti itu.

Ketika pulang sekolah, Kyuhyun sedang berjalan menuju area parkir mobil. Ketika itu, ia melihat sepupunya, Kim Ki Bum berada disamping mobilnya bersama kekasihnya, Shin Rin

"Ki Bum hyung.." panggil Kyuhyun

Ki Bum pun menoleh dan kemudian tersenyum melihat adik sepupunya itu. "Apa kabar, Kyu?" tanya Ki Bum

"Baik. Sedang apa kau disini? Kenapa tak memberitahuku kalau kau sudah pulang?" tanya Kyuhyun

"Hahaha.. Aku tau kau sibuk" jawab Ki Bum

"Young-ah!" panggil Shin Rin

Kyuhyun pun berbalik untuk melihat siapa yang dipanggil oleh gadis disebelah Ki Bum itu. Ia sedikit terkejut melihat Neul Young yang sudah ia jarang temui akhir-akhir ini. Ia melihat wajah Neul Young yang sedikit berubah ketika melihat Kyuhyun.

"Eonnie, oppa. Sebaiknya kita pergi dari sini.." ajak Neul Young

"Araseo, Kyu, Aku duluan ya.." pamit Ki Bum yang kemudian segera masuk mobil mengikuti kedua gadis itu dan pergi menggunakan mobilnya.

'Sebenarnya, ada apa dengannya' pikir Kyuhyun

Malam harinya, Kyuhyun sedang duduk di balkon kamarnya. Memandangi langit malam tanpa bintang. Sepertinya, Kyuhyun merasa ada yang kurangakhir-akhir ini. Ia jarang melihat Neul Young. Kalau pun betemu, terlihat Neul Young menjaga jarak darinya. Ia juga tak pernah tersenyum ketika betemu dengannya. Ah, dan ada lagi. Si penulis surat itu, ia tidak pernah lagi mengirimi Kyuhyun surat. Kalau tidak salah, si pengirim itu berhenti mengiriminya surat, sama ketika Neul Young mulai menjauh darinya.

'Tunggu, apakah Neul Young yang mengirimiku surat selama ini' pikir Kyuhyun. 'Lalu, apa yang menyebabkan dia berhenti mengirimiku surat, atau bahkan menjauhiku. Apa dia membenciku?'

"Argghh.. Kenapa aku baru menyadarinya. Pabo, Kyuhyun. Kau sudah membuat seorang gadis terluka. Dia menyukaimu, tapi kau malah bersikap acuh tak acuh pada perasaannya" keluh Kyuhyun pada dirinya sendiri. "Kau tau, aku merindukanmu.. Aku meindukan senyumanmu, celotehanmu, wajahmu yang merona jika aku godan dan semuanya.." gumam Kyuhyun

"Maka, dapatkan ia kembali.." sebuah suara berada dibelakang Kyuhyun

"Hyung, kau..."

"Iya, aku mendengarkan semua keluhanmu itu" kata Ki Bum yang sekarang sudah duduk disebelah Kyuhyun

"Kau tau, menunggu itu bukan suatu hal yang mengasyikan. Menunggu itu membosankan. Diamana ketika kita menunggu seseorang, ada suatu hal yang bisa mengubah hati kita untuk tidak menunggu orang itu lagi, itulah yang dirasakannya. Kau tau, kenapa dia bersikap menjauhimu seperti tadi?"

Kyuhyun pun hanya menggelengkan kepalnya sebagai jawaban

"Suatu hari, ketika ia pulang sekolah. Ia hendak pergi ke tempat lokermu berada untuk meletakkan suratnya. Dalam perjalanannya, ia melihat dirimu dan seorang gadis. Katanya, ia melihat kau mendekatkan wajahmu ke wajah gadis itu, seperti ingin menciumnya. Karena ia tidak mau melihatnya, ia pun pergi dari tempat itu dan memutuskan untuk berhenti melakukan apa yang dia lakukan selama ini untukmu. Ia bilang, ia mengharapkan sesuatu yang jelas-jelas tidak akan terjadi untuknya" jelas Ki Bum

Kyuhyun pun terkejut mendengarnya. Ia berfikir lagi, kapan kejadian itu terjadi. Tak lama, ia pun mengingat kejadian itu.

"Ah, hyung.. Aku ingat, waktu itu aku dan Seohyun ada di taman untuk latihan vokal. Pada saat itu, mata Seohyun kemasukan debu dan aku pun berinisiatif untuk meniup matanya. Mungkin dari penglihatan orang lain, kami dikira sedang berciuman" kata Kyuhyun

"Araseo, sebaiknya kau fikirkan apa yang akan kau lakukan dan bagaimana perasaanmu padanya. Dan datang lah keacara resepsi pernikahan oppa Neul Young yang juga oppa kekasihku besok" kata Ki Bum yang kemudian beranjak pergi dari kamar adik sepupunya itu.

Hari ini adalah hari besar untuk pasangan Lee Sungmin dan Jung Han Eul, setelah pernikahan selesai, mereka pun menggelar acara resepsi yang dihadiri oleh rekan kerja Sungmin dan juga Han Eul, juga beberapa pejabat yang merupakan rekan kerja kedua orang tua mereka.

Adik-adik Sungmin pun tampil cantik dengan menggunakan dress selutut.

Shin Rin menggunakan dress berwarna hitam Hyo Ri berwarna putih dan Neul Young berwarna abu-abu. Tak lupa, kekasih Shin Rin dan Hyo Ri yang datang menemani mereka juga untuk mengucapkan selamat pada kakak dari kekasih mereka.

"Young, aku tinggal dulu ya. Aku dan Ki Bum mau ngobrol sama teman kami" kata Shin Rin

"Ne, pergilah.." jawab Neul Young. "Kamu juga eonnie, aku tau kalian ingin berdua. Pergilah kesuatu tempat, atau kalian bisa ikut berdansa seperti orang-orang. Jangan khawatirkan aku"

"Jinnjayo? Kamu gak apa?" tanaya Hyo Ri

"Ne, udah sana.." kata Neul Young sambil mendorong sepasang kekasih itu

Sekarang hanya tinggal Neul Young sendiri. Ia melihat oppanya yang terus tersenyum pada setiap tamu yang memberikan ucapan selamat padanya. Ia pun ikut tersenyum, mengingat ia juga sangat dekat dengan kakak iparnya, Han Eul eonnie. 'Han Eul eonnie sangat baik. Semoga kalian hidup bahagia' kata Neul Young dalam hati

"Ehm, melamun?" tanya seorang laki-laki disebelah Neul Young yang ternyata adalah Kyuhyun

"Oh, kau.." jawab Neul Young singkat

Alis Kyuhyun pun sedikit terangkat, "Kau? Sejak kapan kamu memanggilku seperti itu?"

Neul Young pun tidak menghiraukan pertanyaan Kyuhyun dan segera meninggalkan tempat itu menuju taman belakang. Dan ternyata, Kyuhyun mengikutinya.

"Youngie! Young!" panggil Kyuhyun

Tapi Neul Young tidak menhiraukan panggilan Kyuhyun dengan tetap berjalan. Dan ternyata, Kyuhyun sangat cepat. Ia berhasil memegang pergelangan tangan Neul Young dan menariknya untuk berhadapan dengannya.

"Ada apa denganmu? Kenapa kamu berubah seperti ini?" tanya Kyuhyun

Tapi, Neul Young tidak menjawabnya. "Ayo katakan!" kata Kyuhyun lagi dengan nada sedikit naik

"Baiklah, kamu mau aku bicara apa! Ya, aku menghindarimu. Kamu tau kenapa, karena aku benci padamu. Aku benci padamu! Kamu gak perlu peduli dengan apa yang aku lakukan. Pikirkan saja, kekasihmu itu, Seohyun" kata Neul Young sedikit terisak

Kyuhyun pun menarik Neul Young kedalam pelukannya. "Maafkan aku.. Maafkan aku. Memang ini salahku, aku baru menyadarinya kalau kamu menyukaiku. Tapi kumohon, jangan menjauhiku lagi. Aku sangat merindukanmu, kamu tau itu. Aku juga menyukaimu" kata Kyuhyun

Neul Young pun sedikit melonggarkan pelukannya, "Apa yang kamu katakan?"

Kyuhyun pun menatap Neul Young lembut, "Wo Ai Ni, Neul Young"

Neul Young pun tersenyum mendengarnya, "Wo ye hen ai ni, Kui Xian ge"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~ FIN ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Bagaimana? Hehehe...**

**Terima kasih bagi yang udah baca aku sangat berterima kasih pada kalian ^^**


End file.
